


No Longer A Secret

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief Lovers Fight, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kisses, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry and Draco are dating in secret. Draco wants to tell their friends, Harry doesn't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	No Longer A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend cherinaca, who prompted me to write something with “Can you shut up for once in your life?” and “Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss” from wishiwasanavenger's prompt list on tumblr. I'm very happy you liked it ❤️
> 
> Thanks Roonil Wazlib for yout beta work! ❤️
> 
> Hope you like it! ❤️

Draco ran through the castle corridors while cursing under his breath. He was late for his secret meeting with Harry in one of the empty classrooms. It hadn’t been his fault, really. It was Pansy’s and her endless blabbering about this new girl she had met. Merlin! Were all people who were in love like that? He was sure he didn’t talk about Harry that much. Not that he could, anyway. 

He stopped running suddenly when he was close enough, took some deep breaths, and entered the classroom. 

“You’re late,” Harry said, looking worriedly at him. “Did something happen?”

“No, everything’s fine. Just Pansy talking about Williams, a seventh year Slytherin she’s in love with now.” He approached Harry, and took one of his hands. It felt warm, and it brought him a little bit of comfort. 

“Did you close the door?” Harry asked, his face very close to Draco’s. His lips were almost touching Draco’s cheek. So close that he wondered if it was even necessary to close the door anymore. How would they explain their situation if someone entered right now? 

“I did. I cast a locking spell.” He moved his head a little, so his mouth was just where he wanted it to be, ready to kiss Harry. 

Harry smiled against him, and then locked their mouths together. Draco could only abandon himself to the kiss they shared.

It always amazed him how he had Harry now; how they were each other’s, and how it seemed to be a thing that would last for a long time. If only they would decide to make it public. 

Harry finally pulled away and smiled warmly at him. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“You saw me in Charms this morning, Potter, don’t be ridiculous,” he said, only because he knew it’d annoy Harry. He had missed him too. Painfully. 

“Idiot.” Harry dragged him to a nearby table by the hand he was still holding. They sat on it and kissed again. 

“I think we should say it,” Draco said when they pulled apart once more. 

“Say what?” Harry asked, although he didn’t fool Draco; he knew all too well what he was talking about.

“This. I don’t want to hide anymore, and I want to annoy Pansy with all the things I think about you.”

“Draco…” Harry disentangled their hands and moved a bit away from him. He looked tense, and the warmth Draco could always find in him was no longer there. “I don’t think that’s wise.”

“Your only fear is about Weasley and Granger’s reactions, right? Or is there something else?” Draco asked, already feeling awful for mentioning this, instead of going on with the snogging session they had planned. 

“I don’t think they’ll take it well that you and I are together. They’ll think you’re up to something, that you want to hurt me or… I don’t know.”

“Aren’t you the one obsessed with me being up to something?” Draco smirked. 

“Idiot.” Harry smiled briefly, and then his expression went back to the worried one he’d had since Draco had asked. “Just a bit more time.”

“And what is going to happen in a bit more time? Is Weasley going to be my best friend in a week? Is Granger going to hug me in the corridor in a few days?” Something inside Draco snapped as he talked. He had waited enough, and Harry’s excuses were always the same. Waiting wasn’t going to change things. “Harry! Things aren’t going to solve themselves just because we wait! You have to tell them! Aren’t you a Gryffindor? So be brave! Tell them you and I are together! This isn’t like before, we’re friendly now. They should understand. They—”

“Can you shut up for once in your life and listen to me?” Harry almost shouted, which shut Draco up immediately. He moved in front of Draco, and looked him in the eyes. “I want to do this right. I want them to understand what we have—”

“You’ve told me that,” Draco interrupted hastily. “But when are you going to do that, eh? What’s the difference between telling them now or next week?” 

“If there’s no difference, then why are you so eager that I tell them now?”Harry’s looked at him, eyes flashing with anger, and just a second before he said it, Draco knew what was coming. “If you can’t wait, maybe we should break up.”

They stared at each other silently for what felt like hours. Part of Draco wanted to snap back at Harry, to insult him, to tell him that maybe that’s what they should do if he was such a coward. Another part of him wanted to beg for forgiveness and assure him that he was willing to live in a hole forever if that’s what Harry wanted. He took a big breath and let the most rational part of him take control. He couldn’t lose Harry now. 

“I don’t want to break up,” he whispered, looking at Harry. He saw how his eyes lost some of their ferocity. 

“But.”

“But I don’t want to keep going like this. Hiding in dusty rooms so nobody sees us kissing, and feigning being friendly—not even friends—when we’re with other people.”

Harry ruffled his hair a bit, and sighed. He went back to his earlier position next to Draco and held his hand again. Draco inwardly sighed in relief too. 

“What if I tell them and they don’t like it?” Harry asked, fully calmed again.

“Then that’s their problem, if they can’t support their friend in his relationship.” Draco tried to say it calmly too, but it irked him a little imagining Weasley and Granger laughing at Harry because of him. 

“It’s easy for you to say it, when you know your friends will be there for you no matter what,” Harry said bitterly. 

“Your friends risked their lives to defeat You-Know-Who. They’ve been with you through a lot of things, and now they’re going to leave you because you’re dating me? Seriously, Harry! I think I know them better than you do.” Draco was glad to see Harry’s mouth turned a bit upwards. 

“You’re right.” Harry smiled a little more at him, and kissed him on the cheek. “Am I forgiven for my little outburst before?”

“Yes, you idiot.” Draco pecked him on the tip of his nose, which earned him a bigger smile. “I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“I think I needed it. Can you come with me when I tell them?”

“So they hex me on the spot? Of course! How fun!”

“Idiot.” Harry pushed their shoulders together in a playful way. “I think we came here to do something else other than talking,” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

Draco smiled and gave him a proper kiss on the mouth, happy that their relationship would be a secret no longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
